


Here I hide

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon-divergent circa season one. Will has a special sensitivity that alienates him from society, and in Hannibal he finds his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I hide

Will Graham’s mother died while giving birth to him, and he has always hated himself for that.  
His father did, so why should he not do the same.  
When he grew up his father’s face grew more and more gaunt.  
They never talked about why Will was so different from the other children.

*  
When he was staring at his first corpse he felt unreal.  
So that was what the end of a life looked like.  
He knew the killer’s design so well, could feel every stab into the dead body.  
It was a beautiful sight.

*  
Alana Bloom held his hand, but pulled away when he tried to kiss her, just as he knew she would.  
“No,” she said. “I can’t. It would only hurt me.”  
Will nodded. “Probably,” he allowed.  
Every girl he tried to touch shied away from his haunted dark eyes, his strange mannerisms.  
It was better to be alone, surrounded by his dogs.  
*  
Hannibal didn’t make sense to him at first.  
He was friendly, but his eyes hid something dark and sharp.  
Something was off, and Will sensed that only he could see it.  
Hannibal’s attractive surface hid a secret monstrous self, and an answering darkness to rival his own.  
He was two-faced like the Roman god Janus.  
Will was drawn to him like a moth to a bright flame.  
*  
His therapy led him to open up to Hannibal, and to fall into his arms with the greatest ease.  
Hannibal didn’t judge him for his demeanor or words.  
He encouraged Will’s every quirk, and fed him with intricate and strange foods.  
He even took Will to see a doctor when he started blacking out.  
*  
After he had his surgery he shot Garrett Jacob Hobbs and that was his first kill.  
Abigail came to haunt him with her guilty eyes and her innocent face.  
Will would be her father.  
He went for long fishing trips with Abigail, and he hid Nicholas Boyle’s body for her.  
He fed the remains to his dogs.  
He trusted Hannibal to help him.  
“Now we are bound for life,” said Hannibal thoughtfully.  
“Yes,” said Will calmly. “We are Abigail’s fathers now.”  
Hannibal kissed his lips softly.  
Will leant into the embrace, and felt a sense of strong relief.  
Hannibal was a killer, and yet he felt safe around him.  
*  
He saw one of Hannibal’s victims; the man had a rose carved into his flesh.  
It was a love poem, from Hannibal to him.  
He didn’t tell Jack about that.

*  
“The killer wrote me a poem,” said Will to Hannibal that night. “I won’t let his love go to waste.”  
“He would like to hear you say that,” said the doctor and looked pleased.  
“I know you did it for me,” said Will.  
“Only for you. You are a unique creature,” said Hannibal.  
“So are you. You are as alone as I am.”  
“Not anymore. We have each other.”  
“I know. Will you be my lover?” asked Will.  
“You need only ask.”  
“I’m asking,” said Will and let himself drown in Hannibal’s soft caresses.  
His body was Hannibal’s to touch now, and he opened himself curiously.  
He had never known a loving touch from anyone else, either woman or man.  
“It’s a gift you’re giving me,” said Hannibal solemnly.  
“Yes,” said Will and let Hannibal hold him down and take him.  
His orgasm was a rebirth.

*  
They took care to teach Abigail to hide her true nature, to pass in society.  
She’d be beautiful and terrible, and Will knew it was a good thing.

*  
Will made his first kill that wasn’t self-defense and he carved a heart into the man’s neck.  
It was his gift to Hannibal, who’d taken up consulting for the feds.  
Will knew he’d understand.


End file.
